Brittany Curran
|birthplace = Weymouth, MA |family = Unnamed father |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Brittany Elizabeth Curran is an American actress best known for her role as Lucy Tranelli in Men of a Certain Age. Biography Curran was born in Weymouth, Massachusetts, but she also lived in other parts of the Massachusetts area. As a child, she took part in stage-plays and also studied ballet, jazz and tap, and the violin, as well as participating in summer theater. When she was eleven, Curran made her onscreen acting debut on an episode of the sketch-comedy series MADtv in 2001. She went on to guest-star in a number of TV series, including Drake & Josh, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, Ghost Whisperer, Criminal Minds, and The Young and the Restless. In 2009, Curran was cast in her best-known role to date, as Lucy Tranelli in the comedy-drama series Men of a Certain Age. Two years afterward, she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) - Supporting Young Actress for her work in the series. However, the series was canceled that same year after two seasons. Curran also acquired roles in films such as 13 Going on 30, Akeelah and the Bee, The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It, The Uninvited, and Legally Blondes. In 2012, she cast as the female lead in the film Backmask. The following year, she began a recurring role as Phoebe Daly on the ABC Family series Twisted, which is ongoing. On Criminal Minds Curran portrayed Addyson Jones, one of the students abducted by the Moore Brothers, in "The Wheels on the Bus'. Filmography *Twisted (2013-present) as Phoebe Daly (10 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Wheels on the Bus" (2012) TV episode - Addyson Jones *Men of a Certain Age (2009-2011) as Lucy (13 episodes) *Legally Blondes (2009) as Tiffany (video) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Kristy Marks *The Suite Life on Deck (2008) as Chelsea Brimmer *The Adventures of Food Boy (2008) as Shelby *Dog Gone (2008) as Lilly *The Uninvited (2008) as Helena *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2007) as Chelsea (3 episodes) *A Lesson in Biology (2007) as Alma (short) *The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It (2007) as Priscilla Wright (video, credited as Brittany Elizabeth Curran) *Mr Robinson's Driving School (2007) as Missy (TV miniseries) *Shark (2007) as Annie''(credited as Brittany Elizabeth Curran)'' *Drake & Josh (2006-2007) as Carly (2 episodes) *Yay Me! Starring London Tipton (2007) as Chelsea Brimmer *Zip (2007) as Natalie *The Young and the Restless (2006) as Lindsay *Monster House (2006) as Jenny (voice, uncredited) *Akeelah and the Bee (2006) as District Speller #1 (credited as Brittany Elizabeth Curran) *A Host of Trouble (2005) as Mary Pat Weber (short) *Betsy (2005) as Betsy (short, credited as Brittany Elizabeth Curran) *Go Figure (2005) as Pamela *Complete Savages (2004) as Josie *Frenching (2004) as Stephanie (short) *U.S. Air Marshals (2004) as Cheerleader Mindy (short) *13 Going on 30 (2004) as Six Chick *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) as Little Girl (uncredited) *MADtv (2001) as Ruthie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People